


tour guide

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [363]
Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, Hell, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500, welcome to hell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “Ugh, this is so boring.” Sock said as he sat on the couch, looking through the instructions he had gotten in the mail, from Mephistopheles himself. “I’m a demon, not a tour guide! I’m supposed to haunt people.”
Relationships: Jonathan Combs/Napoleon Maxwell Sowachowski | Sock
Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [363]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234367
Kudos: 46





	tour guide

“Ugh, this is so boring.” Sock said as he sat on the couch, looking through the instructions he had gotten in the mail, from Mephistopheles himself. “I’m a demon, not a tour guide! I’m supposed to haunt people.”

Jonathan who was currently boiling the morning (there were no actual mornings in hell) coffee for the two of them, and had an unamused look on his face.

“Sock, you do realize that touring hell with new arrivals is also part of our job description. It was in our contracts.”

“It was?”

“Yeah, it was. It said in big letters that’s if there’s ever any shortage of demons touring hell with new arrivals, any demon not on haunting duty will have to help. We’ll also get a few extra bucks. You should know this, you’ve been here longer than me and obviously had to sign something to become my personal demon to begin with.”

Silence, awkward silence.

Sock just gave his boyfriend a small smile, before speaking up.

“I… actually signed it without reading. I was just too excited to well… start the job and get you killed.”

Sigh. 

Of course, this was Sock after all. He really needed to have a discussion of reading things before signing them, ESPECIALLY in hell.

“No wonder you’re employe of the month, signing contracts without reading them to get to the killing. If it makes you feel better, the contract also said that after touring hell, the arrivals will feel a false sense of hope, and you will be the one to send them to their eternal punishments, you even get to bring a pitchfork. Perfect for your homicidal tendencies.”

“That. Is. Amazing.”

Jonathan smiled.

“See? Not just a random tour guide. Anyway, I packed your lunch yesterday, it’s in the fridge, don’t forget it. I gotta head up to my assignment after the coffee. Teenage girl, emo phase, tough one.”


End file.
